Warum?
by Erol666
Summary: Erol liebt es, Jak zu quälen. Dieses Mal schafft er das allerdings mhr oder weniger freiwillig. (ErolxJak)


Eine kleine ErolxJak-Geschichte.^^

"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte der Baron, der ungeduldig neben der Liege stand.  
"Es tut mir leid, Baron Praxis!", antwortete der Kommandant. "Der Gefangene hat ein bisschen Ärger gemacht."  
Der Junge hielt den Kopf gesenkt. "Worauf wartet ihr?", zischte Erol die beiden Gardisten an, welche den Blonden an den Armen festhieleten. "Macht ihn auf der Liege fest!"  
"Jawohl, Sir!" antworteten die beiden. Nachdem das erledigt war, gab der Orangehaarige ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen konnten.  
"Langsam verliere ich das Vertrauen in das Projekt.", sagte der Herrscher Haven Citys, als er merkte, dass die drei nun alleine waren. Sein Untergebener sah ihn mit  
leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Habt Geduld, irgendwann werden wir unsere ultimative Waffe haben!", meinte er gelassen.  
"Seit sechs Monaten pumpen wir nun schon dunkles Eco in hinein.", sagte Praxis kopfschüttelnd. "Und bald wird er die Kräfte besitzen, diese Metallschädel-Biester zu schlagen!", sagte  
der Kommandant. "Da bin ich mir sicher, wir müssen allem nur etwas mehr Zeit geben!" "Dein Wort in der Precursor Ohren.", meinte der Baron unsicher. "Nun... wie auch immer! Schalt das Gerät ein!" Erol nickte kurz.  
Jak hatte das Gespräch völlig ignoriert; seine ganze Konzentration galt der Maschine über ihm, die ihm schon so oft Schaden zugefügt hat. Die Schmerzen der Wunden von letzter Woche erinnerten ihn noch jetzt daran.  
Angstvoll kniff er die Augen zu; er wollte die Qual nicht sehen. Warum konnte er bloß nichts dagegen tun? Er wollte sich wehren, doch er traute sich nicht; dazu fürchtete er sich zu sehr. Er hatte es ja versucht, gerade eben noch,  
als er aus seiner Zelle gezerrt wurde; er hatte sich gesträubt, aber Erol war stärker. Dieser hat soeben den Schalter betätigt; man konnte die Mechanismen in dem Gerät arbeiten hören, bevor das dunkle Eco  
aus selbiger geschossen kam. -Es ist, als würden die Strahlen mit dir tanzen, wenn sie dich hin- und herzappeln lassen und du deinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst!- dachte er, während er auf den Jungen herab sah.  
-Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich es genieße, dich zu sehen, wie du, unfähig, dich zu wehren, da liegst und schmerzerfüllt schreist...-  
"Das ist genug!", sagte Baron Praxis nach etwa zwei Minuten, woraufhin der Kommandant wieder den Schalter betätigte und somit die Maschine ausschaltete. Die lila Strahlen zogen sich zuckend aber schnell zurück und  
ihr Opfer sackte auf der Liege zusammen, die Augen geschlossen; die Schreie des Jungen waren auch wieder verstummt. "Biowerte niedrig und unverändert.", sagte eine Computerstimme. Der Orangehaarige löste  
die Fesseln an den Hand- und Fußgelenken des derzeit Ohnmächtigen. -Man könnte schon fast meinen, du wärst süß, wenn man dich so schlafend da liegen sieht...- Ein paar Wunden, die der Blonde letzte Woche  
erhalten hat, waren wieder aufgegangen und bluteten nun leicht; außerdem hatten sie einen schwachen lilafarbenen Schimmer, eine Art Markierung, die das dunkle Eco hinterlassen hat.  
"Ich bringe ihn zurück zu seiner Zelle!", meinte Erol und hob ihn hoch, sodass er nun in den Armen des Linkshänders lag; den rechten Arm hatte er unter die Oberschenkel des Jungen gelegt und packte dort fest mit seiner  
Hand zu, während sich der linke Arm unter die Schulterblätter geschlichen hat; auch dort hatte die Hand ihn fest im Griff. "Allein!" Der Mann drehte sich weg und ging langsam mit Jak fort.  
"Pass aber gut auf das Objekt auf! Es ist gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass irgendwas passiert!", rief der Baron hinterher. "Keine Sorge.", murmelte der Kommandant und sah dem Blonden ins Gesicht; sein Mund  
war leicht geöffnet. Sein Kopf wurde durch Erol's Ellbogen etwas hoch gehalten.

Langsam schritt der Orangehaarige durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses; die Geräusche seiner Schritte konnte man hallen hören.  
-Ich konnte es sehen- dachte er. -Ich dachte, ich hätte sie dir weggenommen, sie ausgerottet... aber sie ist noch da...- Die Augen des Jungen öffneten sich ein wenig, er wirkte noch benommen. Der Kommandant stetzte  
ein Lächeln auf, kam mit seinem Gesicht etwas näher an das von Jak heran und guckte ihm in seine blauge Augen, welche sich leicht orientierungslos umsahen und verschwommen Erol's Umrisse erkannten.  
Der Jüngere fing plötzlich an zu schwitzen, sein Körper wurde langsam immer wärmer und er atmete schwer, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. "Immer diese verdammten Nebenwirkungen.", sagte der Ältere mitleidig.  
"Schrecklich, nicht wahr?". Doch der Junge konnte ihn nicht hören; wie betäubt lag er in den Armen des Mannes. "Es muss doch eine Qual für dich sein, diese Schmerzen jede Woche auf's Neue zu ertragen.", sagte  
der Orangehaareige schon fast flüsternd zu seinem Opfer. "Ist es nicht schade, dass da niemand ist, der dir helfen wird? Auf ewig dazu verdammt, uns als Versuchsobjekt zu dienen, bis dein Wille gebrochen  
und jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung gestorben ist? Was für ein grausames Schicksal!" Jak, dessen Sinne langsam zurückgekehrt waren, guckte seinen Peiniger mit trüben Augen an; sein Körper war noch immer gelähmt  
von den kalten Strahlen des dunklen Ecos. Doch sein Schmerempfinden meldete sich nun wieder und er spürte die von der Maschine erneut aufgerissenen Wunden. Der Blonde biss langsam die Zähne zusammen  
und spannte seine Gesichtsmuskeln etwas an; zu mehr war er gerade nicht imstande. "Wenn ich's nicht so verdammt lieben würde, wie du wehrlos in Armen liegst, unfähig, irgendwas zu machen, könntest du mir  
sogar fast wirklich leid tun.", sagte Erol lächelnd. "Aber zu deinem Pech bereitet es mir zuviel Freude, dich zu quälen, dich leiden zu sehen und dich langsam zu zerstören!" Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein fieses Grinsen.  
"Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will, denn du gehörst ganz allein mir, du bist mein persönliches Spielzeug! Es gibt nichts, was du dagegen! Nur zu, versuch' dich gegen mich zur Wehr zu setzen, mir zu trotzen,  
es wird dann nur noch ein größerer Spaß sein, dich zu brechen!" Er kam mit seinem Gesicht nun ganz nah an das des Jungen heran. "Und irgendwann wirst auch du nur noch eine Puppe, eine leere Hülle, sein, die alles  
tut, was ich ihr sage!" Angst und Zorn zeichneten sich auf Jak's Gesicht ab. Sein Träger guckte ihn vergnügt an, sah ihm mit seinen gelben Augen erst durchbohrend in seine eigenen blauen und suchten sich dann  
langsam einen Weg nach unten über die Nase, bis sie schließlich bei seinen Lippen angekommen waren. Dort verharrten sie für ein paar Sekunden, ehe der Kommandant sie zukniff und kurz den Kopf schüttelte, welchen  
er langsam wieder vom Gesicht des Blonden wegzog. -Nein! Wie kann ich an sowas überhaupt nur denken?- Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah nun geradeaus; er wagte es nicht, den Jüngeren nochmal anzuschauen.  
-Es hätte den gewollten Effekt! Jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht, wird er sich daran erinneren... er würde sich schämen, sich verurteilen, weil er nichts tun konnte... nein, das kann ich nicht machen!- Er sah nun doch wieder  
in das Gesicht des Kleineren, welcher ihn ohne erkennbare Emotion anguckte. Der Orangehaarige wurde wütend. -Warum tust du mir das an? Ich werde das nicht zulassen, ich werde nicht nachgeben!-  
Mittlerweile waren sie bei der Zelle angekommen, vor deren Tür links und rechts jeweils ein Gardist stand, welche salutierten als sie ihren Befehlshaber kommen sahen. "Öffne die Tür!" zischte dieser zu einem der beiden.  
"Jawohl, Sir!", antwortete der Gardist, öffnete die schwere Stahltür und zog sie auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Erol an den Zweien vorbei, in den Raum hinein. "Sollen wir die Tür offen lassen, Sir?"  
"Nein! Ich geb' euch bescheid, wenn ihr sie wieder öffnen könnt!", meinte der Kommandant. "Wir ihr wünscht!", sagte der Gardist und der Eingang zur Zelle wurde wieder geschlossen. Diese war nur schwach beleuchtet.  
Der Mann ging mit Jak im Arm zu dessen Bett, welches aus einem, an der Wand festgenagelten, Holzbrett bestand, welches von zwei Ketten an den jeweiligen Enden zusätzlich gehalten wurde. Den Jungen legte er unsanft  
darauf, ein Arm baumelte noch in der Luft, doch der Ältere machte keine Anstalten, diesen auch auf das Brett zu legen; stattdessen starrte er sein Opfer an, welches ihn auch ansah. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, dann ging  
Erol auf die Knie; die Beiden befanden sich nun auf Augenhöhe. Langsam hob der Größere seine linke Hand; sie zitterte. Sein Kopf zitterte ebenfalls ein wenig, seine Augen waren weit geöffnet.. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst.  
-Ich werde das nicht... ich will das nicht!- Doch seine Hand bewegte sich weiter, bis sie das Gesicht des Jüngeren erreicht hat und sich sanft auf seine Wange legte. Er begann sie mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln.  
Der Blonde sah ihn unsicher und verwirrt an und versuchte mit aller Mühe, sich zu bewgen, doch nichts rührte sich; er war dem Kommandanten hilflos ausgeliefert. Dessen Hand bewegte sich jetzt ein Stück weiter hinunter,  
sein Daumen strich nun über Jak's Lippen. Der ganze Körper des Mannes zitterte; er kniff erneut die Augen zu. -Warum? Warum zum Precursor!? Ich will das nicht!... Ich... ich...- Er öffnete seine Augen wieder; der Junge starrte  
ihn noch immer verwirrt an. Der Orangehaarige öffnete den Mund seines Spielzeugs mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und legte diese anschließend zu den Anderen auf die Wange. Zögernd beugte er sich nach vorne und legte  
den Kopf zur Seite. Der Blonde sah ihn schockiert an. Erol öffnete nun auch seinen Mund. Widerwillig presste er seine Lippen auf die von Jak, welcher panisch wurde. Er wollte das nicht, noch weniger als Erol selbst, aber sollte  
er schon tun? Er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Nach ein paar Sekunden war es vorbei; der Ältere ließ wieder von ihm abund entfernte sich ein wenig. Kurz sah er sein Spielzeug an. -Warum? Warum bloß!? Zum Precursor, das  
ist deine Schuld!- Mit finsterem Blick starrte er auf ihn, ehe er er aufstand und sich umdrehte; er sah noch, wie dem Jungen eine Träne hinunterlief, doch das erfreute ihn nicht, er wollte nur noch weg, weg von diesem Ort.

-Das wirst du noch bereuen...- dachte er, nachdem er die Zelle verlassen hatte. -So spielt niemand mit mir; du wirst mich noch richtig zu fürchten lernen, du wirst mich hassen, mich tot sehen wollen!  
Wenn du denkst, dass das, was ich bisher mit dir gemacht habe, unerträglich gewesen sei, dann warte erst mal ab, was jetzt alles auf dich zukommen wird! Du wirst lieber tot sein wollen als mich noch länger ertragen zu müssen!-  
Mit diesen Gedanken ging er den Weg zurück, den er mit Jak gekommen war.


End file.
